


living chemical child [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemical Torture, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Human Transmutation, ITPE 2017, M/M, Meandering Thoughts on Alchemy and Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Politics, Screw You Hojo, Snapshots, general unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: It wasn't like Hojo had left clear instructions on how to reverse a sacrifice to the Gate.





	living chemical child [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living Chemical Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345492) by jukeboxhound. 



> **Length (total)** : 1:17:10  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _J-E-N-O-V-A_ by Nobuo Uematsu  
>  The title and some of the subtitles (and their meanings) are taken from Robert Allen Bartlett's book, _Real Alchemy_.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 1:17:10 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child.m4b) (36.7 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 - Terra Damnata. | 8:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%201%20-%20Terra%20Damnata.mp3) (6.1 MB) |   
Chapter 2 - Ora et Labora. | 8:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%202%20-%20Ora%20et%20Labora.mp3) (6.2 MB) |   
Chapter 3 - Circulation. | 6:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%203%20-%20Circulation..mp3) (4.6 MB) |   
Chapter 4 - Mercury of Air. | 4:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%204%20-%20Mercury%20of%20Air.mp3) (3.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 - Philosophical Working. | 11:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%205%20-%20Philosophical%20Working.mp3) (8.2 MB) |   
Chapter 6 - Separation. | 12:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%206%20-%20Separation.mp3) (8.6 MB) |   
Chapter 7 - Fire. | 10:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%207%20-%20Fire.mp3) (7.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 - Oil of Silver. | 15:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/living%20chemical%20child%20part%208%20-%20Oil%20of%20Silver.mp3) (11.2 MB) | 


End file.
